


Someday

by crackshellcabrera (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Fenton is a Dad AU [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton Lyrics, M/M, bc you know I had to go there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/crackshellcabrera
Summary: Gyro catches Fenton singing to Mario





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from someone that had Gyro catching Fenton singing theatre songs at work. This... came instead.
> 
> post-Secrets, pre-Shadow War, and pre-Truths.

“ _Oooh, Philip, when you smile I am undone, my son. Look at my son! Pride is not the word I'm looking for. There is so much more inside me now. Oooh, Philip you outshine the morning sun, my son... When you smile I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart. My father wasn't around, I swear that I'll be around for you... I'll do whatever it takes, I'll make a million mistakes, I'll make the world safe and sound for you..._ ”

Fenton was _singing_. And, yeah, sure, Gyro technically heard him sing before – when he went to the opening show of _Mi Corazon_ – but this was different. This was something for _Mario_ , and he knew that because he was watching Fenton hold Mario, no longer going over blueprints for upgrades for the Gizmoduck suit. Mario had been fussing, so Gyro had stepped out to get water for his bottle, and when he'd come back, Fenton was singing to him.

Gyro smiled, walking over to his fiance. He wrapped his arms around Fenton, bottle still in hand.

“ _If we lay a strong enough foundation,_ ” Gyro joined Fenton in singing to their son. “ _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you, and you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday... Yeah you'll blow us all away, someday... someday..._ ”

 


End file.
